Wanda Of The Wonderland
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Wanda Of The Wonderland |Japanese (Katakana) = ふしぎの国のワンダ |Japanese (Romanized) = Fushigi no kuni no Wanda |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 013 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 013 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 013 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = July 16, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Charge Up!! |Next = The Flying Fan }} is the thirteenth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on July 16, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Everytime he wakes up from his dreams, Wanda became embarrassed as he didn't notice that he has just wet the beddings. In Wanda's dream-world, Bug-Yumemin's up to his own tricks. Can Yuto stop Bug-Yumemin and save Wanda's dream-world? Plot Morning came Kirakira First Street and at Hobby Kamiya, Yui told her brother Yuto that he's late for watching his favorite show 'Kotowaza Nyanda'. However, an episode of Kotowaza Nyanda was over and Yuto has just missed it so he blamed Wanda for not waking him up in time. He thinks about Wanda waking him up as a reminder when his favourite show's about to start when Yuto himself was sleeping. Yuto ran back up to his bedroom, opened his closet and skakes Wanda's Kamiwaza Pod, trying to get Wanda out of it. When Yui brought some chicken karage bites into Yuto's bedroom, Wanda hops his out from Kamiwaza Pod and didn't notice that his blanket got wet. Wanda was embrrassed. Later, Yuuka is drying Wanda's wet blanket. She told Wanda that sometimes dreams can make anyone wet their beddings. As Denkyumin lights himself up when night has fallen, Wanda was taking a scented bath with some glittering mirror-ball effects, drinking his cup of chamomile tea and stretching himself before sleeping with his dry blanket. As Denkyumin dims himself down the next morning, Wanda wetted his blanket again and thinks that a Bugmin was making him do so. Yuto then goes back to sleep but Wanda has an idea. Wanda and Yuto decide to wear their sheep-costumes and go to sleep with Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot and Wanda's Kamiwaza Searcher beside them. As he finds himself in Wanda's dream-world, Yuto, who got his Kamiwaza Power-Shot with him, was chased by a herd of sheep so Yuto escaped by summoning Turbomin. When he and Turbomin got away into the forest from the sheep, Yuto thinks what people's dreams are like. As Yuto and Turbomin came out from the forest, they saw a lot of chicken karage people standing by the chicken dome, waiting for Wanda to come out of his limo. Wanda's limo came and the chicken karage people ran Yuto and Turbomin over, coming to see Wanda. Yuto finds Wanda, who's dressed in his luxurious suit, coming out of his limo and walking down to see his fans. The chicken karage people follows Wanda, running over Yuto and Turbomin again. Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu, who are dressed up for Wanda's concert, took Yuto inside the chicken dome. Inside, Wanda began his concert by performing his song, Samba de Wanda, until he started to feel like he's bursting. He jumps off the stage, putting his concert on hold, and gets Yuto to find a toilet for him. Outside, Yuto tried to find a toilet for Wanda, all the toilets in the cubicles were replaced by a telephone, a middle-aged man, who was getting changed, and a chicken karage lady. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the top of one of the cubicles. Bug-Yumemin was revealed. When they were chasing Bug-Yumemin, Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin all fall into mysterious sink hole and land on the herd of gigantic sheep. Bug-Yumemin made some of the sheep attack Wanda. Yuto decided to wake Wanda up by summoning Tonkmin. Tonkmin then builds the gong and sounds it for to wake Wanda up. As Wanda is about to wake up, the sheep who were attacking him have all disappeared but Bug-Yumemin tried to make Wanda fall asleep again by making him feel tired and bored using Shuu's explanations. Deciding to save Wanda's dream-world, Yuto and Wanda clashed the lights of Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot and Wanda's Kamiwaza Searcher together, getting themselves, Turbomin and Tonkmin to transform in order to fight Bug-Yumemin back. Wanda appears as a giant mountain, Yuto appears in his hawk-superhero costume and Turbomin and Tonkmin were dressed in their eggplant-hats. Bug-Yumemin was shocked and he tried to escape from Wanda, Yuto and the two Promins and hide behind a cottage. However, the gigantic Wanda has found Bug-Yumemin and he grabs him. Yuto then captures and debugs Bug-Yumemin and Wanda's dream-world was finally saved. Back near the chicken dome, Wanda thanks Yuto and his Promins Turbomin and Tonkmin for saving Wanda's dream-world but he was still bursting. Tonkmin builds a cubicle, with the toilet inside, for Wanda. At last, Wanda can have his toilet break. He imagines himself, Yuto, Turbomin and Tonkmin playing by the sea at the seaside. Outside Wanda's dream-world and back inside Hobby Kamiya, the sheep costumes Yuto and Wanda were wearing have disappeared and Wanda has wetted Yuto's beddings. Yuuka, who was drying Yuto's beddings, tells Wanda that dreams about visiting the toilets can cause a dreamer to wet their beddings. Later on, Yuto and Wanda finds Turbomin sleeping on Yuto's bed. Yuto was curious about what a Promin's dream is like so Wanda advised him to summon the newly-collected Promin: Yumemin. Yumemin puts Yuto and Wanda to sleep with his sleepytime hammer. When Yuto and Wanda found themselves in Promin-World, they and Yumemin have to find Turbomin's room. Wanda tells Yuto about how Promins don't have potential abilities so he can think that a Promin's dream is another world of them. After Yuto and Wanda found Turbomin's room, Yumemin rang the doorbell, causing Yuto and Wanda to fall trough the trap-door, onto the slide and slide down. Turbomin was watching TV when Yuto and Wanda slid past him. Later, Turbomin gave Yuto, Wanda and Yumemin cups of tea and Yuto finds Turbomin's room look amazing. Yuto finds a button and presses it, causing Wanda to be picked up by a grabber and get thrown into the car-wash. Yumemin laughed at that happening. Then, Turbomin tells Yumemin that he wanted to fly, enough about running. On his first go, Yumemin calls in for Gauzemin and Eishamin in order to direct Turbomin just to achieve Turbomin's dream, but Turbomin wasn't sure about that and stands there facing the corner, feeling gloomy. On his second go, Yumemin teleported Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin to the cliffs and he attached the wings to Wanda's back just to let Wanda fly with Turbomin. Wanda then takes off into the air with Turbomin riding on him. However, Wanda's wings melted away, as they came into contact with the sun, and Wanda and Turbomin fell, with happy faces, into the sea. That caused Wanda and Turbomin to imagine themselves, Yuto and Tonkmin playing by the sea at the seaside again. Back at Hobby Kamiya, Yuto and Wanda both wake up. Wanda finds that he has wetted Yuto's beddings again. As for Turbomin, he was still sleeping and Yuto's bed and smiling. Trivia In the episode * Yuto and Yui finds that Wanda has just wet his blanket in his Kamiwaza Pod. * Yuto saw a lot of people based on the chicken karage bites which are Wanda's favorite food. * Wanda starts to feel like he's bursting and needs to go to the toilet. * Wanda's dream-world was saved when Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Yumemin. * Using Yumemin, Yuto and Wanda both found themselves in the Promin-World and enter Turbomin's room. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Tag! You're It!" * When Yuto appeared in his hawk-superhero costume, there was a 'Science Ninja Team Gatchaman' reference. * The chicken karage people make their debut in this episode. * Kotowaza Nyanda, the cartoon that Yuto has missed an episode of, is based on Level-5's 'Yo-Kai Watch' franchise. * Yuto and Wanda visit the Promin-World for the first time in this episode. English dub changes Characters * Wanda * Yuto * Yui * Yuuka Kamiya * Chicken karage people * Mirai * Shuu Promins * Denkyumin (cameo) * Turbomin * Yumemin (Bug-Yumemin, debugged) * Tonkmin * Gauzemin (cameo) * Eishamin (cameo) Bugmins debugged * Yumemin Promins summoned * Turbomin * Tonkmin * Yumemin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 14: The Flying Fan 23(土) 第14話「空とぶ扇風機」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes